


Coronavirus Journal

by StarWarsFreak19



Category: Original Work
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Diary/Journal, Don't Like Don't Read, Gender Identity, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Mando'a, Menstruation, Pictures, Rice: my mortal enemy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, Swearing, The Clone Wars - Freeform, because there's wayyyyy too much taboo around that, cuz bitch this is a journal and periods are natural so...., feat. my unhealthily long list of Star Wars crushes, not too much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/StarWarsFreak19
Summary: basically my mom told us we should document our experience with the coronavirus, so here is this
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Boredom.

Annoyance.

Slightly panicked.

3 weeks, maybe more.

3 weeks I won’t get to see my friends.

3 weeks of my mom ‘homeschooling’ me.

Any longer would run into my birthday.

And all because of a stupid virus.

3 weeks of not hearing Sadie’s laugh.

3 weeks of not hearing Marisa's random exclamations.

3 weeks without Harper’s antics.

3 weeks without Jack’s jokes.

3 weeks without Ash’s mothering.

3 weeks without Kaylee’s ranting.

It’s a saddening experience.

Stuck home with an overprotective mom, an impulsive sister and a hyperactive cat isn’t really the most comfortable situation.

And to start, I woke up to my cat eating my blanket.

People might believe it would be more fun to learn at home. The truth is, it’s more boring.

You basically have someone hovering over you the whole time. You don’t have friends to talk to, nothing. It’s even worse when your mother uses one of the snow days they’ve put in to take it as a schoolwork day.

You’re just sitting there being forced to do schoolwork when there’s no schoolwork to do.

The hardest part probably is that I’m a different person at school and at home.

At school is where I can express myself. Where I can let out the pent-up personality.

I can’t make jokes at home that I make at school.

I have to censor everything I say. It’s stressful, honestly. 

And now we have at least 20 more days of this.

Only one of us will come out alive.

Fingers crossed.

May the Force be with you.


	2. Day 2

Maybe there’s a light. Today was a lot better,

We actually had something to do. I had a science review quiz, a share a picture of your pet in French and video call someone in technology.

Music.

Reading.

Art.

Writing.

They’re my only escapes.

It’s insane how much I miss my friends.

I FaceTimed Ash for a few hours today. We spent 30 minutes talking, and spent the rest with the FaceTime still on, but she was watching YouTube and I was playing games.

It was comforting, though.

I could tell she was there. The faint sound of her breathing was peaceful.

The chores, though are something else.

Yesterday, my mother made me peel potatoes. There were 5 of them, each about the size of a tennis ball.

I spent 20 minutes peeling 2 of them.

I’m also now being forced to clean the bathroom.

There’s an upside, though.

If I do enough chores in the next 3 days, I’ll get VIP of one of my favorite apps.

I still haven’t gotten time to finish The Clone Wars.

I have less than 2 left in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

I’m also getting karate in.

Since they closed down gyms and gym-like facilities, Renshi is teaching classes through an online meeting app. 

My cat is still a hyper idiot, and I’m running out of fanfictions to read, but I’ll hold up.

I hope.

I’d better.

Wish me luck.

May the Force be with you.


	3. Day 3

Not exactly sure if today is better or worse, but let me tell you, don’t go to sleep at 2:00 if you’re gonna have to wake up early. 

This morning, my mom took away my book and my phone.

She then sat me down and looked through all 11 google classrooms I have s=with me.

I ended up watching YouTube and typing out the last chapter of  _ I Love Him _ , translating it, enduring my sister yelling at me to watch the movie….

Yup.

That’s my life now.

I mean, if my mother prefers me watching YouTube to me reading, I don’t really have much control over that.

But I’d prefer to be reading.

That world where I can replay everything in my head, be totally confused and spend 10 minutes trying to figure out who this character reminds me of.

See, I have this problem with Les Misérables fanfictions where I hear all the characters, mainly Enjolras and Grantaire talking in my head, and I think, ‘wait, that’s not what they sound like. Who am I basing this off of?’ and I start thinking about it. That’s when I forget what the voices are sounding like. This has happened to me thousands of times, and I still can’t put a name to , or even describe the voices.

Anyway, that was really off topic.

Tonight, we did a puzzle and listened to a Colbie Caillat concert on YouTube. We also watched Survivor, but anyways, very uneventful day.

Nobody’s murdered anyone else.

May the Force be with you.


	4. Day 4

Well I actually got some sleep last night.

That was good.

The only thing I had to do for school was a webquest. That’s where you have to go onto different websites to find answers to questions.

After that, I did Imagineering in a Box. It’s this really cool thing that Disney is doing on this website called khanacademy where you can create a Disney Theme Park.

I ended up doing it for 3 hours.

Most of my day.

I’d totally recommend it. 

Also, still don’t have my book back.

Yay….

Thinking back, today was a pretty chillax day.

Nothing to complain about (save the webquest, not having my book and being told to get off khanacademy)

Not death threats, not too many chores.

Oh! Yeah.

I also wrung out a chair cushion.

That was fun. 

I ended up reading until dinner.

Chicken 2 nights in a row.

Not.

Fun.

Also, Renshi said karate was at 6, but he started at 5:30, so I signed in 17 minutes late.

Lastly, tonight we watched Stargirl.

I was pretty excited because my friend Amelia read the book last year and really liked it.

I kinda want to read it now.

But I ended up crying (big surprise) at the end . No spoilers, sorry.

Or you’re welcome.

I don’t know.

Anyway, we’re still alive, so that’s good. 

May the Force be with you.


	5. Day 5

Wow.

5 days in.

Never thought I’d make it this far.

Also, it was freezing today.

And I was forced to go on a walk.

I worked a little bit on my Imagineering in a Box.

My parents finally gave me back my Percy Jackson book.

I read it for an hour.

Then they made me stop.

I played a lot of ukulele, too.

I finished writing a song I’ve been working on and I have 2 more verses left for chords, but it’s 9:30, so that’s not happening.

Strict parents.

Ish.

I read more of New Moon, the second Twilight book. I’m starting to get less interested. What I liked most about the first book was kinda taken away.

My parents forced me to play video games.

Not something you hear too often.

Then they watched a movie with my sister.

Half the time, I was watching and the other half of the time, I was working on this adorable Reylo fanart.

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069237687>   
  


Also, I’m in trouble.

I have to make dinner once a week.

And I can’t cook _anything_.

Except pancakes.

Anyway, I gotta go.

May the Force be with you.


	6. Day 6

So tomorrow we get ‘homeschooled’ again. I still have an english project due and I still have to read about 300 pages and write some stuff out.

Me and my friend Noah worked a little bit on our 501st vacation fanfiction we’re writing.

My friends and I are also planning a full Star Wars canon rewrite.

Again, I was forced to go on a walk. It was very cold.

We also got to play Band Hero which is a Rock Band for the Wii. I got to play the guitar a lot, and I sang a bunch too. And I did the drumset for one.

I started another super adorable fanart. It’s Rexsoka, and the template I used just reminded me so much of those two, I just had to do it. 

Unfortunately, I had to stop.

I finished the chords for my new original song.

It’s super long. It’s 4 pages instead of 2, so it will probably be 5-6 minutes recording time.

Eek!

My parents also locked my cat on the porch for an hour. She meows a  _ lot _ and that way, we can’t hear her.

My dad claims to be  _ training _ her to go on the porch by giving her a treat after.

We’ll see see how that works out.

We finished the day by watching the Croods.

I played Sims Freeplay basically the whole time, though.

Tomorrow, I have to do my work at the table and I’m not happy about that.

Anyway, I should probably get going.

May the Force be with you.


	7. Day 7

I’m really excited because I just got a new interior design app.

I want to be an interior designer when I grow up, so it’s nice.

But I just wasted all my currency so I have ads playing in the background to get more.

I also may be falling a little behind on schoolwork, but….

I had karate again today, and Renshi told us to do 5 sets of 10 jumping jacks, 10 squats, 10 pushups and 10 situps. I just did 3.

I did a lot on the Sims, too.

I played a bunch of Star Wars songs on my violin. Apparently now i’m having problems with intonation? That’s never been a problem before.

Huh.

Also, I might’ve gone overboard on my English assignment. We had to answer 6 questions about an essay. I did that. Then I wrote another essay to go along with it.

I can’t think of much else that happened today.

Besides my cat puking up a plastic bag.

Okay, I gotta go.

May the Force be with you.

P.S. Oh yeah, I totally forgot. 

I beat my sister’s butt so bad at Just Dance on one of her best songs.

She was up moving.

I was sitting on the couch.

And she’s really good at Just Dance.


	8. Day 8

So I’m super excited. I was browsing through fanfictions, and I came across one of my old favorites and and it has 32 new chapters!

I recorded a few songs today, and my mom agreed to record with me Thursday. I’m really excited because my mom has a really good voice. Except I don’t know how to tell her, so….

I had to finish this webquest for Social Studies.

I think I mentioned it earlier.

My mom introduced me to a new show called Tiny House Nation, and I’m obsessed. I want one.

I also drew a lot today. I finished up my Rexsoka drawing and started a Ciena/Thane one.

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069238647 ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069238647)

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069238682 ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069238682)

Ciena and Thane are an underrated couple.

Sure, half of the fanfics of Lost Stars on AO3 have their relationship tag.

So there are 5 works under their tag.

If you haven’t read it, put it on your to read list.

Anyway, I’m super excited because I’m also starting this really cute 501st fanart.

I’m also thinking about writing ficlets to go with each of the stories. That would be so much fun.

But my mdom made me make dinner.

I hate cooking.

And baking.

Sigh.

3 more weeks , 1 day a week.

My father, he made me list my top 10 favorite Star Wars characters. Only including those in the movies.

That knocked off well over half of my list.

The annoying part is that he knows all my favorite characters. I’ll list them here for you.

  1. Ahsoka Tano; inspirational, hot
  2. Cara Dune; good personality, hot
  3. Rex; sweetheart, good personality, hot
  4. The child; just adorable
  5. Jyn Erso; inspirational, hot
  6. Sabine Wren; inspirational, beautiful, artistic
  7. Ciena Ree; inspirational, good personality
  8. K-2SO; hilarious
  9. Cassian Andor; inspirational, hot
  10. Rey; inspirational



Doesn’t matter that they’re all hot. 

Bye, gotta go.

May the Force be with you.


	9. Day 9

Today was not the best day but not the worst day.

We watched a Tiny House Nation while eating cinnamon rolls for breakfast.

It was nice too because I didn’t have any schoolwork to do, so I got to draw.

It looks pretty bad. I can’t get the faces right with the angles and then the hair…. Yeah, we’re not gonna talk about that.

I talked a lot with my friend Kaylee about my drawing and my 501st vacation fic I’m working on with my friend Noah.

I texted with my friend Mariana about our mansion we’re getting when we grow up.

Then the bad part.

I had to go on an hour and a half walk over an hour away from my house in the cold, while being tired and being forced to talk to my grandparents.

I’m not a social person.

I also got to talk to my friend Adrianne about some weird stuff.

Oh, also on the car ride, I brought a square of bubble wrap.

I got to do karate, too. Except the  _ one _ time Renshi looks at me is when I’m messing with my watch to get it to stop vibrating while telling me I got 9,000 steps today. 

Fun times.

I also recorded my new song,  _ I Like To Pretend _ and that thing’s over 6 minutes long.

I should probably wrap up before my father angrily comes into my room and tells me to turn my light off.

Deaths from murder in this house: 0

(Also no deaths in this house, thank the force)

(Except for bacteria)

May the Force be with you.


	10. Day 10

I had a ton of work to do today.

I have to write another essay in English.

Essays are awful.

My neighbors had a get-together with chairs spaced 6 feet apart. Me and my sister rode her Moped during that time.

I worked some more on my Imagineering in a Box and I got some feedback and help from my friend Sadie.

While researching music, I found this YouTuber, Flash Music. [which I’m listening to as I type this out] They have an amazing assortment of Star Wars music.

Also, my new favorite song is Ahsoka’s Theme. I was listening while working and you have to have the screen on to watch or listen to anything on YouTube, so I got distracted by the picture.

I also started the first chapter (or chapter 2 if you include the intro) of my 501st collab with my friend, Noah.

I was also researching food on Wookieepedia. I think I’m going too far with my Imagineering. 

They could probably make a whole theme park out of my design.

Tonight, we watched the Simpson Movie. We’re only on season 3, but it was still good.

I also have 1 ½ episodes left of The Clone Wars Season 6. My parents said I could watch some over the weekend or tomorrow.

I’m also really sad because I got what i think are major spoilers for Season 7 when I was researching reference photos. [Edit; yes they were]

That was basically my entire day.

We’re all still alive.

May the Force be with you.


	11. Day 11

So now I have an essay for English.

Due Sunday.

4 paragraphs.

Ugh.

I did some more Imagineering in a Box. I’m working on attractions now. 

I also spent an hour or more on a different Wookieepedia page from yesterday researching food.

I sketched a little sprout coming out of the ground in out garden, and I’ll admit it looks pretty good. Well, it did after I shaded it.

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069651556/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069651556/)

I finished New Moon finally and I’m 2 pages into Eclipse. My dad confiscated the book.

My karate class time was delayed, and no one else tuned in, so I got a private session basically with Renshi. It was pretty cool. 

I also learned that my cat’s scared of karate.

I played some ukulele and my dad said we might do a karaoke night over the weekend, so I’m really excited.

We also started watching Amadeus (Except for my sister)

It’s pretty good and I like how it’s just like my writing style.

We finished the first act, but my parents are tired, so we get to finish tomorrow. [edit: we never finished]

No deaths here.

…. Except for that spider I killed, but that’s not the point.

Also, apparently someone in my school has Coronavirus, so….yay.

They said they’d contact whoever was in classes with that person, but luckily we didn’t get contacted.

My mom’s pissed I’m still writing so bye!

May the Force be with you.


	12. Day 12

Omg.

Omg.

Omg.

I finished Season 6 of The Clone Wars and watched episode 1 of Season 7.

I loved it.

I cried.

And I had Echo’s number repeating itself in my head for the next, like, hour.

I’m writing a little about it.

We figured out who has the Coronavirus in my school. She’s in one of my classes- orchestra, except for i’m a first violin and she’s a bass.

My parents made me go on a hike.

I just wrote kite there. I fixed it though.

I also might want to change my cat’s name in the Sims Freeplay. If I don’t get any suggestions, I’ll name it Sheb’ika. [Little ass] I want it to be mando’a though.

I played my newest original song today, too. 

I finished reading Battle of the Labyrinth. Took me long enough.

I had an English reading assignment.

My uncle started a puzzle challenge between our families. No clue who won. [edit: they won]

Then we made cupcakes. I may insert some pictures.

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069651658/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069651658/)

So I basically did nothing today.

Oh, I also listened to The Star Wars Report podcast. It’s really good and I’d recommend it. 

Anyway, I didn’t do much today, and it’s late (by my parents’ standards) so I’m off to ‘sleep’.

May the Force be with you.


	13. Day 13

I started off today with the Simpsons.

Oh I forgot to mention yesterday that no one died. Sorry.

I read a bit more Percy Jackson The Last Olympian. Kriff, that first chapter is long! 28 pages!

What I was really excited about was karaoke hour. It was super fun, minus the fact that we were doing it on the TV. And for whatever reason, for the first, like, minute and a half, the audio is ahead of the video, so that was annoying.

My dad also showed me Misheard Lyrics for Pearl Jam Yellow Ledbetter. It’s super funny.

I practiced my lightsaber forms a little bit but I didn’t get to record them.

My mom’s a Beachbody coach, so I was doing one of the cardio workouts on that.

I watched 2 more episodes of The Clone Wars. I’m pretty sure (like 99.9% sure) that Wrecker has ADHD.

And haha….yeah….

You can add Hunter to my list of Star Wars crushes. I don’t even know why though….

My list so far is Cara Dune, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor….and now Hunter.

I also had to stop and take an emotional break after episode 2 because, even though I knew Echo was still alive, (stupid spoilers) it still really got to me.

And along with that, they remind us how many clones have died.

Me: >sobbing< MY BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!

We finished today watching Toy Story 4. I was kind of neutral on that movie. I liked most of it, loved some plot points, hated others.

My dad’s getting pissed now. 

No deaths.

All healthy.

May the Force be with you.


	14. Day 14

And now I’ll start you off with a little song.

♪ It’s the most terrible time…. Of the MONTH!!!!! ♪

So I only have 1 more episode of The Clone Wars until I’m caught up to the normally released schedule.

Also I have one cupcake that’s like  _ super _ chocolatey and I forgot which one it was, but whaddya know, I get the chocolate one today!

I talked with my friend Sadie and we chatted about Star Wars and fan fictions.

I also helped some worms.

If it moved, I threw it in the garden.

It’s a win for both of us.

My mom made chili for dinner, but it was super spicy.

I did karate, too but it wasn’t the best.

2 of the senseis tuned in to give us feedback though.

My sister just said, “Cat! Get away from the dirt!” That cat will eat  _ ANYTHING _ .

I have also taken to calling her sheb’ika. [little ass]

Also, my sister told me ** >hah<** that I was  **> snrk<** physically able  **> ppfpppp< ** to get dressed  **> snigger< ** in my room. [she is what all women would consider  _ lucky _ ]

Today has not been the most eventful day, so….

We’re all alive.

No one’s been murdered.

May the Force be with you.


	15. Day 15

I have been working to improve my Mando’a.

My most frequently used words are haar’chak [damn it] and di’kut. [idiot]

I use haar’chak the most.

And playing sorry is no exception.

Honestly, half of what I said during that game was haar’chak.

I also finished The Clone Wars. Or at least what’s been released.

I asked my fanfic-writing friend, Noah if he wanted to write a little fic to get used to writing together. He hasn’t responded.

I had to make dinner, so I made tacos. I just remembered that I’m supposed to make s’mores for dessert.

Mmm…. chocolate….

I was up until 4 this morning [reading] and woke up at 8:30. I’m exhausted.

Besides that, I’m fine.

Well, besides that and my uterus eating itself.

I played my ukulele outside. My sister complained that I sing bad, and that really lowers my self-confidence in my singing. I can’t help it, even though most of my friends say I have a good voice.

I’ll insert a link to my original song here. 

[ https://soundcloud.com/starwars-freak19/living-in-darkness-original ](https://soundcloud.com/starwars-freak19/living-in-darkness-original)

So I’m exhausted.

Count on me falling asleep on my kindle tonight.

I also played through Suzuki violin books 2-5 today. For some reason Book 3 is the hardest.

But I feel really good tonight because my mom got me these really big overnight pads.

Oh, I gotta go make s’mores now, bye.

We’re all alive.

May the Force be with you.


	16. Day 16

I restarted The Clone Wars with my sister. 

I’m already sobbing about it.

Yep.

I was forced to go on a walk at a local National Park this morning. [because for some reason it’s still open]

I did not have fun.

My private lessons teacher for violin gave me a lesson online, so that  _ was _ fun. I also learned fingered harmonics. None of my family is happy about that.

I still haven’t been able to get ahold of Noah for writing.

During our walk, I listened to some karaoke recordings I did with my friends Sadie and Marisa a few days before the quarantine.

I built a Tiny House virtually using homestyler.com.

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069652720 ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069652720)

I’d recommend the site, but my friend marisa said that app is bad. [I have no firsthand experience with the app]

I had karate class again today and I wasn’t too good at it.

I’ve also been working on my Mando’a.

I miss my friends though.

I’ve only seen the faces of 3 of my friends. That’s the only part I hate about the quarantine.

The only thing really getting me up before was seeing my friends.

Now I can’t see my friends.

And Spring Break is cancelled.

Sigh.

Also my mom just found out that Andrew Jack, who played Major Emmatt died of the coronavirus.

Anyway, I gotta get to sleep.

We’re all alive and healthy.

No one has murdered each other.

May the Force be with you.


	17. Day 17

So I woke up early this morning.

Not happy about that. 

I’ve still barely gotten in contact with my friends.

I hate not being able to see them.

I worked on a new design on homestyler most of the day. It’s a house with a large courtyard. 

I built the library already. I filled the room with books and fish tanks. Every single one in the inventory. 

I also finished my Tiny House.

After that, I went outside and read some of my Percy Jackson book. It’s the last book of this series so I’m gonna see if Zaida has the next series. 

We ended up having soggy fish sticks for dinner at 7:00.

Cause that’s all my sister can make.

Anyway, it’s Autism Awareness day today. So, yay!

I’m just sad because they usually sell candy at school on Autism Awareness day and Marisa brings like $50 and we just buy a shitload of candy.

After dinner, we started the Clone Wars movie. I’ve watched it twice before, but we have 25 minutes left this time through.

I’m attempting to identify troopers, but none of them (except Rex and Cody) have paint yet, so it’s pretty difficult to tell them apart.

Well, I gotta go now.

No one’s killed each other.

May the Force be with you.


	18. Day 18

I woke up pretty late (by ‘normal’ human standards) and checked my Google Classroom at 10:10. My Social Studies teacher had a Zoom session at 10:10.

Luckily, it was just a casual chat-type thing.

I worked a little on the master bedroom of my online house until my mom made me make lunch.

I made a grilled cheese.

Not sure if I mentioned this before, but I’m  _ obsessed _ with grilled cheese.

Anyway, as soon as I finished, my friend Noah was  _ finally  _ ready to work.

Took him a few weeks. 

We ended up working for about 3 hours. 

We designed a few OCs and planned out days 1 and 2 of the vacation.

That’s when we ran into a problem.

See, basically every ship I have totally contradicts a ship he has and vice versa.

We reached  _ one _ agreement, on a ship he wasn’t too attached to. [and that ship will be mentioned at most]

And you know how everyone has this one ship they  _ hate _ ?

Yeah, about that….

My OTP is that  _ one _ ship he can’t stand.

So we argued about that.

Then he disappeared.

Left the google doc.

His last word: “Aalia?”

Yeah.

Haven’t heard from him since then. 

I’m almost done with the first Percy Jackson series….and Sadie doesn’t have the next one.

Haar’chak [damn it]

I also memorized my karate form.

For dinner, we had Daniella’s Steakhouse. Apparently my dad waited over an hour for the food and was told 3 times he was the next order. [none of those times was that true] I hated the food.

We watched Onward, which just came out on Disney+.

It was really good.

And my pen just died.

Yeah.

Anyways, I’m almost at 2 ½ pages instead of 1 ½ and it’s almost 10:00, so I gotta go.

We’re all alive and well.

May the Force be with you.


	19. Day 19

So my friend Sadie had to get stitches in her foot. I gagged at the picture she sent. She’s basically a child to me, even though she’s my aunt in Kir’manir Aliit. [adopted family. Not legally, just something my friends do]

She got a milkshake out of this. 

Anyway, on to happier stuff. 

I played my violin for my grandmother over FaceTime. I also showed her my houses I’m designing. Then the Wifi decided to be an asshole.

I also finished Percy jackson and The Olympians. I’m getting heroes of Olympus online.

My mom made me play my ukulele outside today, though.

My sister was telling me how bad I sound and was messing with my ukulele.

Also, my shorthair cat sheds.

A lot.

I pet her normally and get a handful of fur. 

I pet her around 100 more times the same way and get the same results. 

There’s fur  _ everywhere _ !

I was told to clean my room.

Just know that I  _ did _ .

Then I sewed, and crocheted, and read and some other stuff.

So then I had to clean it again.

I’m self taught at crochet and I’m attempting to make a little piece of fabric about the size of 2 sheets of paper.

I’m failing.

_ Failing _ .

We also made an obstacle course around our neighborhood.

It’s actually kinda fun.

My dad has now made my bedtime 8:30 so i gotta go.

We’re all alive and well.

May the Force be with you. 

I like this pen.


	20. Day 20

I was woken up to go on a hike.

With my grandparents.

Who I was forced to talk to.

Yay.

After, we skipped stones.

My dad was trying to skip stones that he threw really high. 

They all just made really big splashes.

Apparently now a tiger and some other cats at the Bronx Zoo have tested positive for the coronavirus. Poor kitties.

I had a grilled cheese for lunch and watched the newest Clone Wars episode with my sister.

Also, on our way home, we stopped for ice cream at the Creamery, which (for some reason) is still open.

I don’t know why, but I’m glad it is.

I also am going to record some citations in some of my Star Wars books so I can listen to them all in the car and shit.

I talked with my friend Kaylee today.

We ended up texting because her throat hurt from yelling at her 4 younger siblings all day. I told her about the ship argument I had with Noah. She called it “Ship Wars with the Nerd.”

My mom also forced me into watching Elephant. I was not exactly happy about it.

I really want to watch the dolphin documentary for 2 reasons.

  1. I like dolphins



  1. Natalie Portman is narrating it.



Anyway, it’s 8:30 so yeah….

Gotta go.

We’re all alive and well.

May the Force be with you.


	21. Day 21

I FaceTimed with Marisa for a while to work on our mansion on homestyler.

My science teacher said we could get Team Points by finding 4 frogs in a picture.

But I’m an expert at finding frogs.

I worked on making stone tools out of the rocks I found on my hike yesterday. 

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069654680/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069654680/)

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069654689/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069654689/)

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069654728/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069654728/)

I have 3 done and I have a fourth started. 

I checked in with all my friends that i either haven’t heard from yet or haven’t heard from much since the quarantine started.

We watched half of Frozen 2. Exactly half.

And my dad let me sing quietly with the songs.

He’s also like, how do you know all the lyrics already?

Answer: karaoke.

And we’ve seen it 3 times. (Well, technically 2 ½ times, but….)

I had another karate zoom and they changed it to it’s super complicated to sign in, so that was annoying.

My cat has also been  _ very _ talkative lately.

It’s very annoying.

Meow!

Meow!

Meow!

I’m going to set up my Easter village tomorrow.

Also my birthday is in 13 days.

One good thing to look forward to.

Anyways, getting late.

We’re all alive.

May the Force be with you.


	22. Day 22

I wake up and walk downstairs.

I walk toward the kitchen half-asleep.

I hear someone clearing their throat.

It’s not female.

And that’s how my dad scared me this morning. His first time working from home so far.

The first few hours of today weren’t the best.

I was hyperventilating within an hour of waking because my dad told me to go work in the dining room.

I’m also trying out explaining Star Wars stuff. Right now, I’m explaining force healing and the history of it.

By the way, if you have any suggestions, comment! I may end up with a YouTube channel later that I can post those on.

I played sup pong with my “adopted daughter” Irene and that was super fun.

I played some some songs out of my pop music book. I might listen to some of them to see if I like them.

Also, one of my favorite drawing channels, DrawSoCute made a drawing Ahsoka video and I somehow never noticed.

So I spent a half hour on that.

I think I’m also overprotective.

Of my characters (well, they’re technically not mine….) and my ships.

Literally, if a Star Wars character were to show up in this world, I would just cling to them and when someone would try to take them away, I’d probably growl and not let anyone anywhere near them.

Also, for some reason, I call Kix ‘My Gay Baby Kix’.

I don’t know why.

I’m also trying to figure out my godly parent. I've taken a bunch of tests, and my results have been half Athena and half Apollo.

Then there was one quiz that gave me Demeter….

My friends used to say I was the oracle.

Anyway, this was a long entry and it’s ‘late’ so bye!

We’re all alive and well.

May the Force be with you.


	23. Day 23

We all knew it would happen eventually.

And we all knew only one would come out alive.

It has started.

My sister was getting really mad because apparently I can’t type and watch The Clone Wars at the same time.

So she threw a remote at me.

And started being violent.

I kinda lost it and called her an asshole.

My sister has a fear of swear words. That’s called  Kakologophobia. 

She freaked out.

My dad handled it pretty well. He told us to watch a movie.

I think I got a good 10 or so chapters typed and posted today.

For English, my teacher set up a Bingo chat on zoom. My friends Sadie, Kaylee, Irene, Amelia, Melania and Emma were on there.

I went to read outside, except my book is on my laptop, and laptop screen+sunlight=I can’t see it very well, but I need to be outside for at least 30 minutes.

After that, I did karate. Not too much interesting happened.

I’m doing a pixel self-portrait on ColorTherapy using Sandbox as a reference. It’s looking decent so far.

I’m really excited to finish it and post it on the app.

I’m also trying to make my hair wavy, so I have hair ties in at various points. 

We finished today by watching AFV. None of my favorite videos won anything, but they were all cat videos.

Because I love cat videos.

That’s about it for today.

We’re all healthy and alive.

May the Force be with you.


	24. Day 24

I finished my beautiful pixel art on ColorTherapy. I really love how it turned out.

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069655872/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069655872/)

We watched a Tiny House Nation this morning.

I did the small amount of schoolwork I had and then did my pixel art for a few hours.

I then set up my Easter village.

My aunt gave it to me because Easter is my favorite holiday.

Except for that’s because of my aunt’s massive Easter Egg Hunt. (because she owns like 240 plastic eggs for some reason, which she stores in a large storage container)

I’m thinking about coding an Easter Egg Hunt.

I was forced to make dinner, so I made bacon grilled cheese.

I’m also going to get to play a violin concert over the weekend for my family. I’m also transposing my favorite duet into a key so that I can play it with my sister.

We finished today by finishing Elephant.

And that was it.

Pretty uneventful day.

We’re all alive and healthy.

Except for the fact that I got cut by a plastic chair.

May the Force be with you.

P.S. Also, my new toothbrush looks like a pad.


	25. Day 25

Hi.

Condition: slowly deteriorating.

I’ve been not as interested in doing anything and my friends are basically my source of happiness.

And I haven’t gotten to talk to them much. I haven’t even heard from a few of them. 

We’re doing a google meet concert tomorrow and (hopefully) I’m doing a duet with my sister.

That kid is kriffing good at sight reading. 

I basically ate nothing today. I had a muffin at 10, a yogurt cup for lunch around 12 and a small dinner.

Idk.

I wanna eat, but I’m not hungry and I should be.

I also barely slept last night so that was making it difficult.

My Social Studies teacher had another Zoom chat today.

I read a little bit too.

I also tried to code an Easter Egg Hunt but it’s failing.

I also played through a Les Misérables songbook on my ukulele.

And I taught my sister to tune her flute.

Today was forms day for karate and the floor was littered and that made it super difficult.

Then I was forced to clean the bathroom….again….

We watched African Cats on Disney+ and I was squealing at all the babies.

I loved how Trace and Rafa accepted Ahsoka and I’m SUPER excited for the Siege of Mandalore.

Okay, it’s getting late, even almost by my standards.

We’re all alive.

May the Force be with you.


	26. Day 26

Rice is my mortal enemy.

See, I was eating rice with chopsticks [because I’m just super weird like that….and I just really like chopsticks] and my sister was telling this story, and she said, “Aalia’s face said it all.” I thought that was funny because as she said that, I was basically pinching my tongue with the chopsticks. [Again, don’t question it. I don’t know why i was doing that either.] I stayed like that.

Then, after a few minutes, my dad said, “I don’t think you’re supposed to hold your tongue with chopsticks,” and I just start laughing, except for it’s kinda hard [maybe even impossible] to laugh while holding your tongue with chopsticks.

I was blowing rice out of my nose for the next hour or so.

I also took some quizzes on gender identity, to which I got all different answers.

I did some research and found a somewhat fitting one: demigirl.

It’s not totally accurate, but I’d done research for an hour and I was getting kinda bored.

Outwardly, I show a bigender identity that leans very heavily toward the female side, but inwardly, I feel more agender.

I’m still using she/her pronouns and only my friends and the CT community know. And now you guys….

[If you have any advice, I’d love it. My parents are supportive of me and my 2 transgender friends, but I’m still not sure how to tell them. I have a hard time with that.]

[Also, weird thought: If I identified more similarly to male, I’d identify as a demi **_bi_ ** ]

I also went and sang and played Happy Birthday to my neighbor Katelynn.

My friend, Kaylee asked me to write her a Solangelo fanfic for her birthday in a little over 2 months. I have about 9 books until I get to the content of the relationship.

I also made a baby Yoda on my rainbow loom.

We dyed Easter Eggs and I made all but one of mine pride flags.

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069658128/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069658128/)

I worked a little on the ship problem with Noah. We’re actually getting somewhere with that.

I had the google meet concert. We used closed captioning and that’s really funny. It actually bleeps out the swear words. It also mishears? some stuff that ends up being funny. 

Anyways, it’s getting ‘late’ so I have to go….

Read some fanfics.

We’re all alive.

May the Force be with you.


	27. Day 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm typing out an undefined number of chapters while watching Avatar

So I’m just going to share this story my cousin told me.

When he was really little, he learned how to eat peas through his nose by sucking it through his nose. Apparently my other cousin (she’s 3 years younger than him) tried to do it but got a pea stuck in her nose. Then my aunt had to plug my cousin’s nose and breathe into her mouth until the pea flew out. 

My parents thought it would be funny to hide my easter basket on the back of a food shelf and cover it in food bags.

I’m working a bit on a sewing project. It’s a party dress for my American Girl Doll. If I ever get ahold of orange fabric, I’m making a Camp Half Blood shirt. I already have a jedi outfit.

I read some Baby Blues, which is my favorite comic. It’s hilarious.

I’m going through Star Wars Everything You Need To Know Updated and Expanded and answering the Q&A parts entirely on my own.

I did another google meet concert. I used the closed captioning again. And my mom muted my grandmother and she couldn’t figure out how to unmute it. 

We went on a hike today and I got to sketch out the waterfall and start on shading some rocks before my mom made me leave.

It’s also 7 days until my birthday.

Anyways, I should probably go.

We’re all alive.

May the Force be with you.


	28. Chapter 28

I spent a lot of time on Pintrest today. I mean a  _ lot _ of time.

I also found this  _ super _ adorable Rexsoka shirt. It’s Ahsoka’s facial markings combined with the Jaig eyes from Rex’s helmet.

I found some really funny Star Wars things and some  _ adorable _ artwork.

I also asked my friends to write me ficlets for my birthday. I have one very excited friend writing a PJO fanfic. Then I have 3 maybes. [They didn’t]

I really hope I get a Rexsoka. Because one of the maybes hates Rexsoka (but maybe he’ll make one for me) another one I’m 99% sure doesn’t know who either of them are, and the other one is not shippy  _ at all _ .

I really am super excited for the Siege of Mandalore.

I’m also kinda sad that I am running out of Clone Wars fanfics. The Clone Wars is the best Star Wars.

I’m going to see if my grandma can teach me how to embroider because I asked for some shirts with nothing on them so I can design them.

So far, my favorite ideas are a Mandalorianone, a 501st one and a Wolfpack one. 

I just love Plo the dad though. I’m probably gonna look for some of those fanfics.

Anyway, should probably get going.

We’re all alive. 

May the Force be with you.


	29. Chapter 29

So this morning I was laying on my bed laughing for 15 minutes over 2 pretty similar things.

Information you need to know: Gar is a word in Mando’a that means you’re.

When Gar Saxon forcefully ruled Mandalore, did anyone even question following someone named ‘You’re’ and who the heck would name someone ‘you’re’? That’s super weird

Also, this has got to have happened to at least one Mandalorian.

So some Mandalorian is reading some history report or whatever on the Clone Wars and sees the GAR (Grand Army of the Republic) and for whatever reason doesn’t know what the GAR is and they just go up to someone and asks them what the ‘you’re’ is and the other person is just so confused.

Anyway, today I was on DeviantArt and I found this user named ladystarsocks and they have the most impressive and adorable Star Wars art I have ever seen.

So now I am teaching myself how to draw in the Chibi style.

Also: I’d like to sum up my emotions in 2 words.

Fuck.

Canon.

When I was on DeviantArt, I found this thing someone found that’s  _ canon _ that says Rexsoka is  _ not canon _ . I’m so sad.

I read some Baby Blues. 

I’m scheduling a google meet with my friends this weekend and I’m super excited. Also, my birthday is in 5 days. I’m just sad I won’t get to celebrate with my friends. 

Well, I’ve written a lot, and it’s a little late, so I’m gonna wrap up here.

Oh, also the making dinner thing is extended.

Help.

So, we’re all alive.

May the Force be with you.


	30. Day 30

I had belt graduation for karate right after a hike. I was so exhausted. I put a bit too much energy into the first striking sequence.

I looked through my pins on Pintrest.

Also, on the Sims Freeplay, my daughter Kayla Rose is now a toddler! Yay!

I set up the google meet for Saturday with my friends. I’ve only gotten 2 responses so far though. 

We watched a Tiny House Nation and then I had a chorus zoom.

I’m really excited I was selected for a chorus thing that may not happen [it was cancelled], but some of the people with larger roles in out school musical weren’t even on the list, so that raised my self confidence in my singing.

Okay, so this is something I probably should've mentioned before.

I’m very religious, but about 5 weeks ago, I cut myself off from meditation. I didn’t meditate for a month and I kept making excuses to myself but I started feeling unmotivated and started not really talking. About a week ago, I did a quick meditation. It was the most emotional 20 minutes of my life. That’s pretty long, bringing into account my ADHD, autism and not meditating for a month.

I was literally sobbing.

I feel better now, and I do a 5 minute meditation every night, but I can’t explain what happened.

I worked on embroidery. I did one side of Rex’s Jaig eyes. Except they’re pink. Cuz that’s the color I had.

We then watched half of Kung Fu Panda.

Anyway, I’m kinda tired, so I’m gonna finish up.

We’re all alive and healthy.

May the Force be with you.


	31. Day 31

I’m excited because hopefully tomorrow I’ll do a few fan arts for a favorite fan fiction. It’s really underrated and hilarious.

I think my mom ordered me a Wolfpack hoodie and a Rexsoka shirt.

I also drew a modern Ahsoka and put it on Pintrest.

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069501673/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736268239069501673/)

And we finally get Siege of Mandalore tomorrow! I’m sooooo pumped.

We finished Kung Fu Panda, but I was busy. I was either drawing or on Pintrest for most of the day. 

I also played through a few songbooks on my ukulele.

My violin teacher had another zoom lesson with me today. I love how double stops sound in tune. They’re so pretty and (mostly) fun.

They also extended our quarantine by a few weeks, so also really sad about that.

I ended up texting Marisa about the meditation thing. She just asked me a few questions and left it there. Which I’m glad about. She’s like the perfect amount supportive,

I went downstairs for a snack last night and my cat was meowing  _ SUPER LOUD _ . I’m really surprised she didn’t wake anyone up.

I didn’t get outside. I actually like just sitting in the sun, but no sun and it’s snowing, so….

Anyway, that was about it.

We’re all alive and well.

May the Force be with you.


	32. Day 32

Happy birthday to me!

My friends Marisa, Jack and Audree came by my house. I can open gifts tomorrow. 

My friend Sadie and my Uncle Matt made videos for my birthday. 

We watched Phantom of the Opera. It was free on YouTube until 2:00 today. We got on at 2:24. We watched a college performance of it. My mom said it wasn’t very good. She’s seen the show 5 times. 

We also sang together. 

For gifts, I got some picks for my ukulele, a capo, a Frozen 2 ukulele book, a Disney violin book, an embroidery book, some erasers, socks, 2 shirts, a Star Wars cross stitch and hair chalk. 

Marisa got me candy. 

I finally finished the Lost Hero and started the Son of Neptune. 

For breakfast we got takeout as a giddy from my grandparents. I had Oreo pancakes and cinnamon roll waffles. 

I was laughing a lot at Star Wars GIFs. 

That was pretty much it. 

It was pretty shirt. 

I’ll officially be 14 in 57 minutes. 

We’re all alive and healthy. 

My the Force be with you. 


	33. Day 33

Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! [i think it’s funny that i didn’t identify as a fangirl or know that was a fangirl noise at the time]

I LOVED the new Clone Wars episode. 

Did anyone else notice that Gar Saxon was either wearing Boba Fett’s armor or something similar?

I honestly cried through half of it. 

I can’t wait for my google meet tomorrow. 

My friends had a zoom funeral for this clay statue of Baby Yoda that broke. It was never fired in a kiln, so…. I’m pretty concerned for their mental health. 

I almost finished a beautiful fanart (well, kinda beautiful) for Jedi Council:Behind the Scenes. It’s of Mace Windu with a box of Honey Bunches of Oats. 

I’m also embroidering jaig eyes. 

I also had to do some stupid tech assignment. Ugh. 

The only other thing I did was record some ukulele. 

Oh, and I read some more of my Percy Jackson book. 

And we watched Survivor. 

Then I had a bo staff lesson for karate. 

Flood of memories. Lol. 

Anyway, it’s almost 10!

We’re all alive and well. 

May the Force be with you. 


	34. Day 34

Happy birthday to me!

My friends Marisa, Jack and Audree came by my house. I can open gifts tomorrow. 

My friend Sadie and my Uncle Matt made videos for my birthday. 

We watched Phantom of the Opera. It was free on YouTube until 2:00 today. We got on at 2:24. We watched a college performance of it. My mom said it wasn’t very good. She’s seen the show 5 times. 

We also sang together. 

For gifts, I got some picks for my ukulele, a capo, a Frozen 2 ukulele book, a Disney violin book, an embroidery book, some erasers, socks, 2 shirts, a Star Wars cross stitch and hair chalk. 

Marisa got me candy. 

I finally finished the Lost Hero and started the Son of Neptune. 

For breakfast we got takeout as a giddy from my grandparents. I had Oreo pancakes and cinnamon roll waffles. 

I was laughing a lot at Star Wars GIFs. 

That was pretty much it. 

It was pretty shirt. 

I’ll officially be 14 in 57 minutes. 

We’re all alive and healthy. 

My the Force be with you. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos and prompts are always appreciated


End file.
